14 Days of Valentines
by pjolover11
Summary: A new short fluffy oneshot everyday until Valentines Day involving canon couples Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, Tratie, and Chris/Clarisse!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy, all canon couples! These will be short, fluffy, and sweet!**

**Disclaimer: Not Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Percabeth**

Annabeth sighed, and pushed her designs away. It had been another long day working on Olympus designs, and the Athena cabin was finally quiet. "It won't hurt to lay down my head," She thought, and laid her head down on the desk.

Hot breath on her ear woke her up. Before she had even realized what was going on, she had her knife out and on the persons throat. Percy widened his eyes and smiled, backing away.

"Woah Wise Girl, I have a surprise for you!" Annabeth moaned, and closed her eyes.

"Can it wait? I'm so tired," As if to prove her point, Annabeth's mouth opened in a huge yawn. Percy smiled happily, and shook his head.

"Nope! Put on a swimsuit and meet on the beach!" With that, he hopped out the door, leaving Annabeth to stare blearily after. Standing up, she put on her swimsuit, and was already out the door when the first blast of wind hit.

"Swimming in February, he's an idiot," she muttered as she ran back inside for a coat and pants. Receiving many strange looks from other campers, Annabeth slowly made her way down to the beach, where she want surprised gto find Percy frolicking in the waves. Annabeth blushed when she first caught sight of him. Man, he was handsome.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed like a little kid. He ran over and pulled her coat off. Annabeth half-heartedly protested as he pulled down her pants, and dragged her into the water. Ready to cringe at first contact with the cold water, (It was February in Long Island after all,) she was astonished to feel something different.

"Its…warm." She said dumbly as Percy lead her farther in the water.

"Yep!" He exclaimed cheerfully, wrapping an arm around her waist. Suddenly, Annabeth was pulled under, barely leaving her time to kick and scream. When she opened her eyes, soft music was playing, and she could breathe. Looking around, Annabeth realized they were in a bubble, just like the one where she and Percy had first kissed. Percy was stand-in in the corner by a stereo, looking sheepish, but when he saw her look up, her grabbed her hand and spun her to the middle of the floor.

"What's all this for Seaweed Brain?" The confused (but who was admittedly enjoying herself) Annabeth asked.

"13 more day until Valentines Day," Percy replied, as they swayed to the music. "And I need to mark everyday I spend with the girl I love."

It was pretty much the best underwater dance of all time.

* * *

**Ew I hate the ending. The whole story was kinda crappy, sorry! They will get better! I have some cool ideas. Please review with suggestions/ compliments/ anything!**

**Tomorrow: Frazel!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No PJO for me**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Frazel**

Frank stood outside Hazel's door, nervously wringing his hands. This would be the first time he and her actually had a real date that wasn't interrupted by screaming Romans or Giants. The were going to go to the coffee shop in New Rome, and get chocolate chip cookies, Hazels favorite. Finally having the courage to knock, Frank banged on the door louder than he meant to. He wasn't quite used to his new strength yet.

When Hazel opened the door, Frank had to blink a few times. She looked amazing. Her caramel colored hair was pulled half back, and she was wearing a causal light sweater and jeans. Frank, being the hunk that he was, stumbled out a few words.

"Wow, pretty, looks you," He immediately blushed but Hazel just smiled and grabbed his hand. They took of walking down the streets, many people ogling Hazel (Frank wrapped an arm around her shoulder at that one), and others in awe in the presence of the praetor. It was nice, chilling like a normal boyfriend and girlfriend.

When they got to the coffee shop, Frank, always the gentleman, bought the cookies, and the sat at a table making small talk. Faint noises were heard in the distance, but the lovebirds ignored them. This was a Roman camp, it was just regular noise. Oh, how wrong they were.

All chaos started when, halfway through the cookie eating, Hannibal the elephant burst into the shop with a shattering of glass, two members of the legion hurriedly chasing after it. Hazel sighed, looked at Frank and said "We are never going to have a normal date are we?" then grabbed her cookie and ran into action. Frank heaved a sigh and followed.

* * *

After Hannibal had been herded back into his enclosure, Frank and Hazel sat back down on the steps of the shop next the broken glass, Hazel still nursing the remains of her cookie.

"Well, that was interesting, to say the least." Hazel broke the comfortable silence.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry Haze," Frank said apologetically.

Hazel looked at him in astonishment. "Why are you apologizing? I had a blast, even if it was a little weird. Besides, I got to spend time with you, and that is all that matters."

Frank felt a smile spreading on his face. "It was kinda funny, watching the legion run after a war elephant." Hazel suppressed a giggle, and leaned against Franks shoulder. Frank kissed her head and whispered "I love you Hazel,"

"I love you too Frank,"

You could say it was a pretty good day.

* * *

**Dear Lord, I need to work on my endings, and that was really short. But I just love Frazel, it's so cute! Please review/follow/favorite! They make my day, and I will take any suggestions.**

**Tomorrow: Jasper (or Jiper)**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Monday, ew. But here is some fluff! And to all of you that are saying my story is too short, I already told you that they would be short one-shots, so please don't criticize me. Thanks to all of you that have said nice things though, and I apologize for that rant. And please review/follow/favorite!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, Tartarus wouldn't have happened.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Jasper**

Piper thought she was a relatively lucky girl. I mean, her life could be worse. She had great friends and a caring boyfriend. Or did she?

It was twelve o'clock on a Saturday morning, and Piper was walking to the praetors house to met Jason for lunch. She was wearing capris and a light jacket, because even though it was February, California is a generally warm place. Her hair was braided with her usual feather, and Piper was actually feeling good about herself for once. Jason had been the one to initiate this date, for the first time. That was a good sign wasn't it?

As the house came into view, Piper stopped in her tracks. There was Jason and Reyna, standing on the front porch. That alone wasn't an unusual sight, but what they were doing was what made Piper stop. Jason had Reyna's hands in-between his own, and Reyna had her head down. Piper blinked a few times, and looked back in forth at the two. Had she missed something? Was she misinterpreting Jason's signs? Her mom had promised to make her love life interesting.

"Well, screw her," Piper muttered under her breath, turning and walking back in the direction she came. She found the coffee shop (with the windows still broken from Hannibal) and sat down, pretending like nothing had happened. But inside, Piper was freaking out.

She had tried to be strong, but she just couldn't take it if Jason rejected her again. After the trick with the Mist, they had gotten closer and closer, like they were supposed to be in Piper's fake memories. And honestly, no matter how much she pretended not to be a daughter of Aphrodite, she truly was at heart. Love mattered to her more than she would admit.

Piper was sitting there with her head perched on her hands for the gods know how long when Jason burst in.

"Hey," he panted, running his hands through his messy hair. Gods, how Piper loved-snap put of it, she told herself, then turned to look at him icily.

"Where's Reyna?" She asked coldly.

"Wheres who? Oh Reyna, she probably training the legio- wait, why do you care where Reyna is?" Piper watched in slight (very slight) amusement as his face flashed from confused to more confused. Taking a deep breath, she decided to cut right to the chase.

"Why were you holding hands with her when I came by the house?"

Jason face went from confused to understanding in about two seconds. "Oh Pipes, is this what his is all about? Hylla was hurt the other day and the Amazons don't know if she will recover. I was comforting her because I'm the closest thing to a family she has."

Feeling a little cliché, Pipers heart went out to Reyna. "I'm super sorry Jason, its just that before I came you guys had a thing going on, and I thought…" Piper was cut off by Jason kissing her full on the mouth.

"You are the only one that matters to me now, and I promise I won't kinda stand you again okay?" Piper smiled and nodded, internally kicking herself still for not just walking up to Jason and asking him when she saw it. He probably thought she was a bit overprotective now, but what's said is done. And besides, he truly was a really great guy.

"So, how about we finish that date?"

* * *

**Wow, um, I will apologize for this chapter. I had a hard time getting into Piper's head because I don't really like Jason that much. Anyway, feel free to review with any suggestions/compliments/flames! I promised I won't rant like I did above.**

**Tomorrow: Caleo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Day 4 already! Thanks to all that read this! I'm glad you like it! I'm trying out a slightly different writing style with this one, so just hang in there with me.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, Gaea would be dead already.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Caleo**

Calypso was mad. No, not just mad, but extremely pissed. And what, you may ask, was she mad about? Two words: Leo Valdez.

Now, dear readers, you are probably asking what the wonderful Mr. Hot Stuff did to offend his girlfriend. It's actually more like what he didn't do.

You see, ever since Leo had brought home his beautiful girl, he was more concentrated on his machinery, and Calypso wished he would tell her why. Everyday, Leo would travel down to Bunker 9, come back to dinner, swallow food faster than even Percy, and retreat back down with his machines. Nobody knew if he even slept, as nobody ever saw him come out at night. Poor Calypso resorted to spending her time with Annabeth and Piper, who were nice, but she would have preferred not to be with her old love's current girlfriend.

It got to the point, you understand, where Calypso had enough. Being the peaceful person that she was, it took her longer to snap than most people, but Leo had a way of doing that.

On a shining Thursday morning, Calypso made her move. Finding Bunker 9 wasn't the hard part, but getting in was. She managed to sweet talk one of Leo's siblings into letting her down. The more she traveled into the lair, the angrier she got.

"Two weeks," She muttered under her breath. "Two weeks, he hasn't paid attention to me in two weeks!"

You can imagine the look of surprise on Leo's face when the love of his life came bursting through the door of his "top secret lab."

"What…how did you….why are you…" He stuttered, before throwing a cloth over the thing he was working on. Calypso glared at him, an unusual look on her sweet face.

"Leo Valdez, you have been down in this lab for 14 days, and you haven't talked to me at all! Do you really even want me here, or am I just some prize to show your friends?"

Now, you know how sassy Leo can be, but he looked down, ashamed with himself. "You are not just a trophy Calypso, I truly do love you, its just, Valentines Day is coming up." Calypso looked truly confused at that one.

"Wait, excuse me, but what does that have to do with anything?" Leo came closer until he was practically breathing down her neck, and Calypso shivered despite her resolve to not back down. (Don't blame her, readers, you know you would have too. All the ladies looovve Leo.)

"Well, you see, I'm making you a surprise, and that's what's under the curtain," Calypso closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of Leo Valdez. She was surprised when the warmth left her, and the door was slammed in her face.

"That little lovable trickster," Calypso said, trying and failing to be angry as she walked out of Bunker 9. A lovesick grin kept creeping up on her face. Leo was making her making her a special gift! Wouldn't you be happy if your boyfriend made you a gift? Calypso was almost skipping by the time she reached sunlight, where Piper was waiting for her.

"What happened?" Piper asked, a look of amused concern on her face. The happy maiden smiled dreamily.

"Leo, Leo Valdez."

* * *

**Well, sorry I couldn't update fast tonight, had sooooo much homework. Let me know in the reviews if you like this writing style or want me to stick with the old one I used. I will probably use the old one for tomorrows fic. As always, thanks for following/favoriting/reviewing! I will take any suggestions! (Especially for Chris/Clarisse)**

**Tomorrow: Tratie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry its so late at night again, ballet takes up all my time. :( Anyway, I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter, so please please please review!**

**Disclaimer: No PJO for me**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tratie**

Travis wasn't nervous for his date with Katie.

Okay, that was a lie. Travis was extremely nervous. So scared, in fact, that he actually turned to Connor for help. They had planned out a perfect date: A picnic in the fields. Connor would come too, and play romantic music in the background. Katie loved fields right? After all, her mother was Demeter.

Travis picked out his outfit carefully, which meant he wore a Camp Half Blood with a sweatshirt and jeans, for it was only actually 50 degrees at camp. Connor looked at him, and gave him a, um, "spirited" pep talk.

"You're a beast, a machine, a sexy man. Any lady would want you, especially Katie. C'mon dude, lets do this."

Travis knocked on the Demeter cabin door softly. One of Katie's siblings glared at him through the door. He winced. Maybe it would be a good idea to stop pranking this cabin.

When Katie answered, Travis searched in his brain for words and only found gibberish.

"Pretty, look, wow, you," Katie laughed charmingly and hooked her arm with his. Travis started to lead her away and Connor gave him the thumbs up from behind the tree were he was standing. They made small talk all the way to the strawberry plants, where Travis laid down a blanket and set out some food as Katie sat down.

"Travis, how sweet of you! I honestly love the strawberry fields, and the food looks super good!" The son of Hermes blushed and motioned for his brother to start playing the romantic music, then sat down next to his date.

They were just digging into their food when a loud blast comes from the surrounding area, Eminem's "Monster" playing at full volume. Both of them covered their ears.

"What the heck is that?" Katie shouted over the noise.

"Um, music?" Travis replied weakly, while making the cut it out motion with his hands to Connor behind his back. The music shut off abruptly, and the two lovebirds sighed in relief.

"Well, I have no idea where that came from, but it's gone, so lets just enjoy our meal?" Travis said, completely poker-faced. Everything went spot on from there until it was time to go.

Connor, who had been relatively sneaky until then, decided now was obviously the time to fall out off the tree he was hiding in. Katie was startled, and kept looking around while Travis desperately troed to lead her away.

"Travis? Why is Connor here?" KAtie looked surprised, noy mad yet, so Travis heaved a big sigh and tried to explain.

"Well, I was so nervous, and connor offered to help me, but then he fell out of a tree, and he blasted music so loud…" The poor boy rambled on and on, making no sense.

"Travis," Katie interrupted. "I'm not mad. In fact, I think it's sweet that you were so nervous. I had fun tonight."

Travis looked stunned for a moment. "Really?"

"Truly."

* * *

**Aw… please review with suggestions for Chrisse tomorrow!(Is that how you spell it?) Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry this is so late again, I need to really work on that! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Aw, I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chrisse **

Whirling and hacking sounds filled the air as Clarisse chopped at a practice dummy in the sword arena. Taking them down one by one, the daughter of Ares was a machine. She was panting really hard and was completely in the zone, pretending it was a real battle.

The sun shone weakly outside on the early February day and the camp was practically empty, only year rounder's. Like Clarisse really cared. She had taken out twelve dummies and counting.

"Clarisse?" At the sound of her name, the fighter whirled around, so she was just in time to see her out of control sword hit Chris Rodriguez square in the side of the head. She just watched, horror struck, as he crumpled to the ground.

"Oh my gods! Chris!" Clarisse rushed her boyfriends side. He was still breathing, but alarmingly lightly, and blood was trickling out of his head wound. She heaved him up onto her shoulder, and ran outside yelling for help. Good thing I lifted all those weights, she thought grimly as she struggled towards the Big House, breathing almost harder than when she was fighting. She made it to the house without anyone helping her (curse those idiots who only came in the summer), and collapsed on the door, making enough noise for a hundred knocks. Chiron opened the door and looked down in surprise.

"Goodness child, what happened to you two?"

"Chris, sword fighting, turned around, tired," was all Clarisse could say before she passed out right there on the doorstep.

* * *

The sensation of a warm bed woke Clarisse up. She sat straight up as all the events of what had happened came rushing back to her, and she looked over to see Chris staring at her from the bed next to hers.

"Hi," he said simply, smiling at her surprised expression, and her energy as she ran over and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Chris! You're awake! I'm so sorry, will you be here long, just got carried away," Chris listened to Clarisse babble and apologize for a few minutes (it wasn't often anybody would hear her say that), and then stopped her with one kiss.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. I should be out of here by the end of the day. And don't worry, it was only a light cut." Clarisse sighed with relief, and grasped Chris's hand.

"How bout we go out tonight?" She suggested gently.

"Yeah, as soon as I get out of this," He pointed at his head wrap. They both laughed for a minute, and then Clarisse's expression hardened.

"And, if you ever tell anyone about me getting all nice and crap," She made the cutting off motion with her fingers.

"Yep, just the normal death threat," Chris said, smiling at his slightly frightening, buff girlfriend.

He liked her just the way she was.

* * *

**Wow, um, that honestly was awful, but I had no ideas and it's late. Please review/follow/favorite!**

**Tomorrow: Jasper (again)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! This one is kinda depressing, forgive me? It is a little AU from the earlier Jasper fic. And the b word, so just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own PJO**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Jasper**

Something was falling from the sky.

But Piper was too bust fighting to notice. It was during the war with Gaea, and the Seven were viciously fighting in the middle of a now destroyed Rome. Gaea herself stood in all of glory, easily knocking away Percy and Annabeth's attempts at hurting her. Piper herself was engaged in a battle with a giant, his sword against Katoptris.

The battle was not going well. Hazel, Frank and Leo were all out of her sight, and she had no idea where Jason was. As long as he's safe, Piper prayed to every god there was. Only when she heard Annabeth's heart-wrenching scream did Piper finally turn around.

All the bad things in the world could not have prepared Piper for what she saw next. The thing falling from the sky, the thing with blowing blond hair, was Jason. She watched horrorstruck, as he hit the ground with a sickening thud. Gaea turned away from Percabeth, and turned towards the fallen hero with a smirk covering her earthy face. That was what sprang Piper into action.

"NO!" Piper's sob was torn from her as she streaked towards Jason, the wind hitting her grime covered face. Percy and Annabeth were struggling to get up, both bleeding from multiple wounds. Piper reached Jason's prone body, and knelt next to him, smacking his face to try to wake him up. His head rolled to one side, and no breath was escaping his lips. Piper sobbed over him, hearing Gaea approach behind her. Percy and Annabeth were hurt, perhaps fatally. Frank, Hazel, and Leo were gone. And Jason….. Piper couldn't bring herself to say the word dead. Raising her tear stained face, Piper glared with all of her heart at Gaea.

"You bitch!" Piper yelled, and launched herself into action.

To be honest, Piper was surprised where all of her fighting techniques came from. She had Gaea thoroughly engaged, slashing and cutting like a well oiled machine. Piper eventually ran back to Jason, who was still lying flat on the ground. She knelt back by his side, and touched his face.

"I love you Jason," she whispered softly. Then she turned, and with a final effort, whirled Katoptris straight towards Gaea's heart.

* * *

Piper held her head high as they laid Jason to rest. She held her head high when everyone else cried, including when Annabeth came and sat by her side, rubbing her back comfortingly. She only broke down when she was by herself by his casket. Leaning over to touch his face, Piper heard the echoes of the first time he told her he loved her, and the first time they kissed. She laid her head down and cried for a long time, before getting up and wiping all of her tears away. Jason believed she wasn't weak, even when no one else did. Jason's belief in her was the whole reason Gaea was dead. Raising her chin, Piper walked out of the church. Being strong was going to be hard, but she would do it.

For Jason.

* * *

**Wow, I made myself sad. I'll be updating my other story tonight as well, so check that out! Please review/follow/favorite!**

**Tomorrow: Unknown**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! So I got like only 1 review and 1 follow/favorite on my Gods and Demigods read last chapter, so you guys should go check it out! This one is pretty fluffy, making up for yesterdays, which I hoped you guys liked! I got a few really nice reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I am not a middle aged man.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Percabeth**

Percy was a dead man.

Now, don't freak out. Not that kind of dead. No, the Annabethwasreallypissedandhewasintrouble kind of dead man.

It was six days until Valentines Day, and Percy was going over the top with everything. Sure, that dance in the water was pretty cool. But since then, it had been flowers everyday, wanting to hang out with her 24/7, and randomly coming up behind her and kissing her. Annabeth had some gods-dam work to do, and if he tried to get her to do something today, she was going to snap. She sat down at her desk and started to draw. She was working on a surprise for Percy.

A knock on the door sounded, and Annabeth got up, hoping it was one of her siblings with new drawing pencils. Instead, a smiling Percy stood at the door.

"Hi Annabeth, so I was thinking-" He launched off into a long speech, Annabeth hearing stuff like "Surfing" and "Dinner". The more he talked, the ore she could feel something inside of her start to break. But when he mentioned "All day" Annabeth snapped.

"Seaweed Brain! I have freaking work here, do you understand? OF course not, because you keep asking me to come do stupid activities with you! I swear by the gods, if you interrupt me one more time-" Annabeth left the threat unanswered. Percy looked down, and walked out the door.

"Okay," He said quietly. And Annabeth was left alone in peace, finally. She sat down and started to work on her surprise. But the longer she worked, the less she could concentrate. Guilt was starting to ea away. Had she really just snapped at Percy like that? Oh, she was an idiot. Annabeth sighed and decided to go for a walk, hopefully finding Percy.

As she walked out the door, she saw Percy standing talking with the Stolls. He turned as he saw her, and gave a big smile.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Annabeth asked cautiously. He nodded, and they walk a small distance away. So far so good, he didn't seem mad.

"I'm really sorry about how I treated you earlier," Annabeth started. Percy looked at her in surprise.

"Is that what this is about? I know you're honestly under a lot of stress, and I was wrong to disturb you."

Annabeth felt a little dumbstruck. "You honestly aren't mad at me?"

"How could I be mad at you Wise Girl? Besides, you are super cute when you yell,"

"Cliché," Annabeth muttered, but inside she was secretly pleased. "So, do you want to go out tonight?" Percy just kissed her passionately, which she took for a yes. As they parted (Which was after a long time), the Stolls came up behind them. Connor stepped forward cautiously.

"So…..are we still invited?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows and wrapped her arms around Percy, kissing him deeper. Connor backed up again.

"I guess not,"

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I have a few things to tell y'all.**

**If any of you guess what Annabeth's or Leo's surprise is in the reviews, you will get a shout out in the next chapter.**

**I'm starting a new a story after this one is finished.**

**You should follow my instagram! It's schist_persassy.**

**Thanks again!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiiiiii guys! Thanks for all the reviews and stuff, I thoroughly enjoyed them! Someone requested Frazel, so here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: Oh PJO, how I wish you were mine.**

**Chapter 9: Frazel**

* * *

Frank wasn't often that excited about his new buff body.

But when he was, it was mostly something concerning Hazel.

It was a rather warm February day at Camp Jupiter, and Hazel and Frank were training. Of course, Frank was going easy on her, because he could probably crush her with one swoop. Panting hard, they both stopped to get a rest and a drink of water. Frank ran back to the Praetor House to get a water bottle, leaving Hazel alone in the arena.

After taking his sweet time (Why would he be in a hurry?), Frank finally made it back to the arena, and found Hazel nowhere to been seen.

Would you panic? Of course you would, so that's exactly what Frank did.

"Hazel?" He called out worriedly.

"In here," came her annoyed voice from the break room. He rushed inside to find her backed up against the drink cooler, being sweet-talker by some dude. Frank narrowed his eyes. He hadn't seen the guy before, so he was probably one of the hotshot new recruits who thought they owned the place.

"-so anyway, you should come over tonight," Frank just caught the tail end of his speech. Thankfully, Hazel didn't look hurt, just very, very mad and about to punch someone. Frank decided now would be a good time to intervene.

"Hi, I'm Frank, Praetor," Frank walked up and stuck the boys hand in his, flexing his muscles while he was at it.

"Um, hi," the boy replied, and turned back to Hazel. "So,"

"Excuse me, but can I talk to me girlfriend for a minute?" Frank interrupted, putting extra emphasis on the word girlfriend. When the boy looked like he was about to object, Frank flexed his arms again subtly. The poor kids eyes bulged right out of his head, and he ran quickly away.

"You didn't need to do that you know," Hazel said, smiling at Frank. "But I'm glad you did. That slimeball was starting to get on my nerves."

Frank laughed. "Anything for you Hazel," he answered, kissing her softly.

"You know, those really are some muscles," Hazel teased.

"Would you like to go up against them?" Frank retorted. The couple circled around each other and started to spar.

And I bet you can guess who won that round.

* * *

**Eeek, well, I have nothing to say. Please review/follow/favorite, as usual. And don't forget to try and guess Annabeth's and Leo's surprises for their significant others in the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews, they are so much fun to read.**

**Disclaimer: Hahahaha, I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Caleo**

Leo was hiding.

Ever since Calypso found out he was making her a surprise for Valentines Day, she had been relentless. Anywhere he went, she followed, asking him questions about his project.

"Is it romantic? IS it useful?" LEO was honestly at the point where he was thinking about not making the project, she was annoying him so much.

But at the moment, he was hiding in one of the Argo 2 prototypes, and praying to the gods she wouldn't find him. He was scared she would have, um, "ways" of making him talk that he wouldn't be able to resist. Of course, pretty soon he heard a banging from upstairs and her breathy voice calling his name.

"Oh, for the love of Zeus," Leo muttered. He had hidden Calypso's surprises in the safest place imaginable (Percy's cabin. She would never go in there.), but there was still a chance that he might blab. Heaving in a sigh, Leo decided to step out and get the interrogation over with.

"Hi," Leo said simply. Then he gasped, looking over Calypso. She was wearing a simple white dress with her long hair down, and she wore a graceful smile on her face. Curse however planned this, Leo thought. That was his favorite outfit on her.

"So, are you going to tell me what it is, or am I going to have to make you?"

Leo smiled cockily. "The ladies love me, and one of those reasons is because I keep secrets."

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that loves you," Calypso teased. Leo feigned hurt, all while slowly backing away. Calypso took several fast steps toward him and had him stuck in a corner.

"So," Leo said weakly. But he never finished the sentence because Calypso mouth crashed onto his, stunning him for a moment. But only a moment, because he eagerly responded as soon as he got over his shock. They probably made out for the gods know how long, before the door creaked open and Piper peeked her head inside.

"Guys? Oh-" She stopped as soon as she saw what was going on. Leo took that opportunity and ran, kissing Calypso once before he made it out the door, thankful he escaped that time.

* * *

"So, did you get anything out of him? Did the kissing work?" Piper was eager to hear how their plan went as she and Calypso left Bunker 9. Calypso just blushed and murmured something incomprehensible.

Piper looked suspicious. "Were you really even trying?" Calypso reddened ever more, if possible.

"What? He's a really good kisser," she defended herself. Piper just laughed in disbelief.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see,"

* * *

**Hehehe, aw. Please review and try to guess the surprises! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey hey hey! So I'm super excited y'all like this story, I didn't think it would be this popular! Thanks so much! Someone requested Tratie, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO in the slightest**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Tratie**

Katie was pretty proud of her boyfriend.

Travis and her had been on three dates since the disastrous picnic, and he had not pranked her once. He seemed like he actually cared, and paying full attention to her. It was kinda nice. By no means was Katie an average girl, but that didn't mean she didn't like being pampered.

Today with their fifth date, and they were just going down to the beach for a calm stroll. When Travis picked her up, they linked arms and slowly walked down to the water, laughing and making meaningless conversation. The sun was gradually setting, and when they arrived at the waterfront, Katie took off her shoes.

"Just sticking my feet in the water," she replied to Travis's confused look. He copied her, and they both stuck their feet in the water for a while, wading out pretty far. The only things left behind them were their shoes, both flip flops. They stood in the water for a long time, holding hands, enjoying the beautiful sunset, for the water was much warmer than they anticipated. Katie finally sighed and started wading back towards the shore. Travis followed her, and they both stuck their shoes back on, and made to continue walking when something stopped them short.

"My heels aren't coming up," Katie said, looking down at her feet.

"Neither are mine," Travis replied, looking slightly panicked. "What the heck is going on?"

Katie glared accusingly at her boyfriend. "Was it you?"

"Of course not, but it was pretty genius-" Travis stopped short. "Connor."

Katie gasped, and then nodded. That made perfect sense. If it was something Travis would have done but didn't, then it could have only been his twin brother. The two exchanged glances, and then took off running, holding each others hands.

"Connor!" They screamed, looking like a pair of angry seals. (The shoes were harder to run in than they looked.) The guilty Stoll brother stepped out from behind the tree, muttered a few expletives, and ran, not wanting to get hurt by the stampede behind him.

And hence, a camp-wide chase ensued.

* * *

By the time the guilty man was caught, the two lovebirds were breathing extremely hard from running everywhere. They locked Connor up in the Hermes cabin, and sat on the front steps.

"Thanks," Katie burst out suddenly.

"For what?" Travis really had no idea what she would be thankful for, that date was insane.

"I had fun tonight,"

Travis couldn't believe it. She actually had fun? "Um, you're welcome," he stuttered. Then a bashful look crossed his face. "Can I kiss you?" Without even waiting for an answer, he leaned forward, and their lips connected.

And inside, from the window, Connor was cheering his brother on.

* * *

**Oh look, a bromance. :) Thanks for reading, please RFF (Review follow favorite) and try to guess the surprises!**

**Tomorrow: Chrisisse**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Man, do I hate homework.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even close to owning PJO**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Chrisisse**

Clarisse had always wondered what it would be like to go on a normal date. You know, one with a nice dinner and a movie and dessert and all that fancy schist. Not that she didn't like fighting, but a lot of people seemed to forget she was just a girl too.

On that day, her curiosity was finally going to be satisfied. Chiron was letting Chris and she go out of camp for a few hours, as long as they were back by curfew. Chris was taking her to the Olive Garden and then to a new war movie.

Clarisse was actually so excited she wore a shirt other than her camp one, and a pair of jeans that didn't have too many holes in it. When Chris came to pick her up, she was waiting by the door. They linked arms and walked out, getting many envious looks from other campers.

By the time they arrived at the restaurant, Clarisse felt ready to eat a bear, so she practically did. 12 dishes later, Chris paid the bill and they went to the movie, laughing and generally having a good time.

"This has been really fun," Chris commented as the bought tickets and several buckets of popcorn. He kissed Clarisse quickly after she nodded, and they walked into the movie theater.

Halfway trough the film (Which was very bloody and inaccurate, but Clarisse loved it), a low growl sounded form the back of the theater. The couple removed their arms from around each other, and both drew their weapons. The mortals in front and behind them just looked at them strangely, but continued watching the movie. The two slowly backed out of the movie theater, and ran outside, hearing the snarling of an animal behind them.

"Hellhound," Clarisse acknowledged. "However kills it first doesn't have to drive back to camp?"

Chris nodded. "Deal." And with that, the hellhound came bursting out right at them.

Clarisse charged first, bringing out her spear as she did. With a war cry, she stabbed downward, but Chris was faster. While the hound was distracted by his girlfriend, he brought of his blade and ran the monster through with it.

"Ha," Chris smirked triumphantly as he wiped hellhound dust from his sword. Clarisse just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Give me the keys,"

* * *

On the long drive home, Clarisse realized something. "We have never had a date without a attack of some sort,"

Chris just smiled. "I like it that way. It makes them more special, just like you."

And that probably the only time Clarisse had really blushed.

* * *

**Wow, that was bad, but it super late and I'm so tired. Thanks for reading, please follow, review, and favorite!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Second to last chapter, this has been so fun! Let's try to get this baby to 50 reviews before it's over! Today isn't really a one couple story. I would explain more, but would ruin the story. ****J**

**Disclaimer: Me, own PJO? Hahahahahahaha no**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Everyone**

Piper was pretty freaking proud of herself. She had been planning for Valentines Day for ages, and now her plan was finally coming into effect. Jason, Frank, Hazel, and her had all decided to fly up to Camp Halfblood for a few days, and Piper had planned a party for all the couples while they wee there.

And oh, what a party it was! She would say more, but would ruin the whole thing. Finishing mailing the invites, Piper laughed a little maniaclly. Oh, what fun!

* * *

When the little pink invitation arrived at Percy's cabin, he was ashamed to say he screeched like a little girl and dropped the card. It was covered in hearts and other pink _things_. (Percy didn't even know what to call them, nor could he make himself say it)

Annabeth burst through the door right at that time. "Percy! Did you get this!" He groaned as realized that if Annabeth was going, he would have to go too.

'Um no, that go against all my masculinity to go to a party whose invitation has, ugh, _sparkles_ all over it."

Annabeth looked slightly put off by that, but quickly recovered. "I won't give you surprise if you don't go." Percy sighed and relented, curiously getting the best of him.

"Only for you Wise Girl," he replied, kissing her head.

"Great! I'm guessing that all the other boys are feeling the same way you are."

* * *

"No."

Calypso's confused voice answered Leo. "But I haven't even asked you yet?"

"I already got the invitation to go to Piper's thing that she is doing. I don't want to go." In all honesty, Leo wasn't quite sure he would finish Calypso's present before Valentines Day, and he had no time to spare.

"Please," Calypso came closer to Leo, who had his back turned to her. "For me," Leo spun away from the thing he was working on and found himself face to face with his girlfriend.

"Woah," he said, startled. Nervously swallowing, he stared her down, and blinked when she brought her lips close to his.

And guess who ended up RSVPing to the party?

* * *

Travis had his ways of hearing things. So when he heard the Valentines Party, he pounced on it.

"Hey Katie!" He cried, bursting into the Demeter cabin. She looked up, annoyed, from her gardening. "Want to crash a Valentines Day party with me?"

Katie looked slightly amused about how excited he was. "Were you invited?" Travis thought about that for a minute.

"No, but Piper loves me."

Katie just sighed. Once Travis had his mind set, there was no going back. "Okay, I'll go,"

"Thanks Katie-Kat!" Giving her a quick kiss, he ran out the door, realizing he actually needed a present for Katie now.

* * *

Hazel looked so cute when she told him, Frank caved almost immediately. Then he realized what was actually going on.

"Wait, a party?" In almost any social situation, Frank felt awkward, so this was not going to be pretty.

"Yeah, for Valentines Day!" Hazel was practically oozing enthusiasm. Frank sighed, preparing himself for extreme embarrassment. He had no idea what he would do, but it wouldn't be graceful.

"Wait, what exactly do we do at a Valentines Party?" Hazel interjected, and they spent the rest of the afternoon learning about parties, and how not to be awkward.

* * *

Piper had kindly sent Clarisse an invite. (Chrisisse was one of her favorites ships) But sadly, that piece of paper had a date with Clarisse's spear. When Chris walked in, glitter and pink was littered on the floor, and his girlfriend was breathing heavily.

"I'll take that as a no?" He said, slowly raising his arms in surrender. Clarisse looked at him like he was an idiot, and nodded.

"How about we just train tomorrow," Chris suggested gently. When Clarisse smiled at that, he decided it was safe to go sit down next to her, and wrap his arms around her.

* * *

Unfortunately, Jason had walked in on Piper when he was doing her maniacal laugh. "What are you doing?" He asked, terrified, starting to back away. Piper looked at him sympathetically. Oh, how little you he knew.

"Party planning, and you are going to help." A look of disgust came over Jason's face.

"Oh, gods no-" But he was already being dragged back by his determined girlfriend, full of ideas for the best party ever.

* * *

**You guys likey? I made it long just for y'all, and I hope all the switching between couples wasn't too confusing. Review and let me know! Thank y'all so much for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Valentines Day! Last chapter, I'm actually kinda sad. This has been a blast! Thank you all so much for reading this!**

**Disclaimer: Aw dang, I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Party**

Love was in the air at camp on Valentines Day morning.

Well, actually, in most cases it wasn't. All of the boys were dreading going to the party, and al of the girls were planning out their outfits and such. When six o'clock finally rolled around, the boys all walked to their respective dates cabins, except for Jason, who met Piper at the Big House, where the party was.

Percy and Annabeth were the first to arrive. When they walked in, they were hit with an overwhelming overload of pink. The walls were pink, the furniture was pink, and even the chandelier was pink. Jason was standing dejectedly to one side, and Piper was standing right in the middle of the room, arms open wide.

"Welcome to my party!" She exclaimed, wearing a dress almost as bright as the chandelier.

"Pleasure," Percy muttered sarcastically, causing Annabeth to kick him and leave him with Jason. People trickled in one by one, everyone getting a warm welcome by Piper, even Tratie, for Piper couldn't resist a cute couple. The boys all went over to Percy and Jason, while the girls gravitated towards Piper and Annabeth. Punch and cookies were served, and music started to play, but no one danced. The males were all just standing there uncomfortably, and the females were waiting on their mans to make a move. Well, all of them except Piper. She was standing in the middle of the room, frantically hitting buttons on a remote, trying to get the chandelier to spin.

Basically, it was the most awkward situation in history.

No one had any idea how long they stood there, each waiting for the other partner to make a move. The music was still playing in the background, and it felt like eternity, even though it was probably only 20 minutes. Piper decided it was probably time to break the silence.

"Alright, if anyone has gifts to give, now would be the time," she announced cheerfully. Everyone split up, Calypso heading straight for Leo.

"Happy Valentines Day," He said shyly, handing her a small box. After opening, she gasped when she read the card.

_Happy Valentines Day! I made you a boat that can take you back to Oygia in about 30 seconds, and bring you back just as fast. Now you can work on your guarded, I know how much you love it._

_Love,_

_Leo_

"Are you serious! Leo, that's amazing! How long did it take you to make it?" Calypso was so pleased, her garden meant practically everything to her.

"A long time," Leo admitted. Calypso squealed and kissed him. Eagerly responding Leo was mentally patting himself on the back. They moved into a corner and stayed there for a long while.

* * *

"Hey Wise Girl," Percy said as Annabeth walked over to him. "I got these for you." He held out a beautiful bouquet of sea flowers. Annabeth took them a smelled them lovingly.

"Thanks so much Percy! I love them! This is for you," She produced the item rather sheepishly. Percy looked at the piece of paper for a long time, and glanced back at Annabeth, eyes shining.

"You're building me a statue in my dad's temple! That is so cool!" Percy was obviously super excited about being immortalized in stone.

"Well, you are practically the most famous son of Poseidon ever, and the Hero of Olympus," Percy blushed, but didn't persuade her any different.

"It's going to be gorgeous Annabeth, just like you," He replied, kissing her softly. "Want to dance?" Grabbing hands, Percabeth descended onto the dance floor, the only couple out there at the time.

* * *

Frank nervously gave his card to Hazel, and she did the same with hers. After reading, the both broke out into laughter, for they had both gotten each other the same thing: One fame date night.

"Well, it looks like someone is going to get his butt kicked," Hazel told Frank teasingly.

He widened his eyes. "Is that a challenge? If so, game on," They spent the rest of the night giggling with each other about what games they would play. (Frank voted Mythomagic, of course)

* * *

Travis couldn't tell if Katie was having fun or not. She was just standing next to him, looking out at Percy and Annabeth, whose foreheads were pressed together.

"Katie?" Travis said. When she looked up, he struggled with the right words to say. "I couldn't think of anything to get you, so I will dance with you, once." He relaxed when he saw her face brighten, and lead her out onto the dance floor.

"Thanks Travis, this is really sweet," Katie said softly as they got into position. But Travis wasn't paying attention. All that was running through his head was "Oh crap, how do you dance again?"

* * *

Jason stood right in front of Piper and tried to get her attention, but she was focused on all the other couples in the room.

"Piper, I got you a present," That did the trick. Jason handed her a small box. When she opened it, she gasped. It was a small ring with a diamond heart, and in the middle of the heart was the superman symbol.

" I love it! it's so perfect for us!" But then Piper looked down, ashamed. "I was so intent on the party, I didn't get you something."

"That's fine Pipes, just being is fun when I'm with you." And they spent the rest of the night watching other couples and admiring Piper's ring.

* * *

Chrisse, on the other hand, had a hard night of practicing in the arena, feeling glad they didn't go.

Even though the beginning was quite awkward, it was still the most romantic night in camp history.

* * *

**I don't like the ending… Oh well. Thanks so much for reading, please review! I'm going to miss writing this! I will try and update my other story tomorrow.**


End file.
